Quand seras tu là ?
by Lulu Has A Gun
Summary: Traduction de "When are you coming home" de PandaPjays. Kai est sans cesse en voyages d'affaires et sa constante absence devient lourde à supporter. One-shot sur le couple Bryan/Kai rédigé sous forme de correspondance email, etc.


**Me revlà avec un nouvel OS, mais pas de moi cette fois ^^. **

**En début de semaine, j'ai lu l'OS "When are you coming home" de PandaPjays, en anglais, et j'ai tellement adoré que je lui ai demandé si une traduction l'intéresserait. C'est donc une petite fic Bryan/Kai, écrite avec des emails, des conversations de chat et des commentaires facebook.**

**L'histoire d'origine est "When are you coming home" (id:6762500), de PandaPjays, que vous pouvez aussi trouver sur mon profil, dans ma partie "Favorite stories".**

**Juste quelques détails avant de commencer:**

**- Un Mawashi Gueri est un coup de pied au Karaté.**

**- Les pseudonymes utilisés ne sont pas tous littéralement traduits, mais l'idée d'origine reste (après en avoir discuté avec l'auteure, on s'est dit que c'était plus important).**

**- Le pseudo de Tala, "IceColdCool" n'est pas traduit, mais je suppose que tout le monde comprend. Sinon, ça aurait donné quelque chose comme "Froid et Cool comme la Glace" (pas très pratique, hein ?).**

**- Pour les esprits sensibles: il y a pas mal d'insultes et de jurons un peu partout =D.**

* * *

« When are you coming home ? »

« Quand seras-tu là ? »

* * *

**XxLe CommencementxX**

* * *

**Kai Hiwatari** est en couple avec **Bryan Kuznetsov**

_Lundi à 19:38 3 personnes aiment ça_

_**Commentaires**_

**Tyson Granger** Bravo. Mais si vous devenez un de ces couples entichés qui postent un million de fois par jour à propos de l'un et de l'autre, je devrai vous tuer.

_Lundi à 20:34 2 personnes aiment ça_

**Tala Ivanov** S'ils deviennent comme ça, je suis presque certain que l'on peut affirmer en toute sécurité qu'ils ont été enlevés et remplacés par des clones maléfiques cherchant à conquérir le monde

_Lundi à 21:02_

**Kai Hiwatari** Je cherche déjà à conquérir le monde. Je pense que ces clones seraient plutôt disposés à ruiner ma réputation

_Lundi à 21:04_

**Ray Kon** Pas que ce serait difficile

_Lundi à 21:34_

**Tala Ivanov **Ca veut dire que tu as des anecdotes, RayRay ?

_Lundi à 22:21_

**Kai Hiwatari** Non, il n'en a pas.

_Lundi à 22:35_

**Ray Kon** Aucune que je puisse partager sans échange enfin

_Mardi à 07:12_

**Tala Ivanov **Je suppose que j'aurais juste à l'apprendre de lui alors

_Mardi à 08:49_

**Bryan Kuznetsov** Bonne chance.

_Mardi à 10:00_

-o-

**A:** Kai Hiwatari

**De:** Ailesdelincroyable

**Objet:** Le cadeau d'anniversaire de Tala

Je pense à un perroquet. Peut-être peut-on l'entrainer à lui dire de la boucler.

J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu ne décroches pas. Quand rentres-tu à la maison ?

_-Bry_

**A:** Kai Hiwatari

**De:** Ailesdelincroyable

**Objet:** RE Le cadeau d'anniversaire de Tala

Quoi ? Tu lui fais confiance pour une autre chose vivante ? Il va soit la tuer dans l'heure soit, pire, il va décider qu'il est un pirate. Ne peut-on pas simplement lui prendre des trucs pour les cheveux ? Il a adoré ça l'année dernière.

Stupide appel de conférence. J'essaye de taper aussi silencieusement que possible pour ne pas qu'ils se rendent compte que je ne fais pas attention. Je serai bientôt à la maison.

_Kai Hiwatari_

_PDG_

_Entreprises Hiwatari_

**A:** Kai Hiwatari

**De:** Ailesdelincroyable

**Objet:** Tu fais un épouvantable patron

Et apparemment tu es aussi épouvantable pour acheter des cadeaux. Arrête de t'occuper de moi et fais ton job. Qui sait ? Tu pourrais être en train d'écouter la nouvelle idée de génie qui te rendra encore plus riche. Alors tu pourras peut-être acheter un cadeau décent à ton meilleur ami.

De plus, si tu fais attention peut-être sauras-tu conclure l'appel plus rapidement et rentrer. J'attends et j'ai l'impression d'avoir la mauvaise habitude de perdre tous mes vêtements.

_-Bry_

**A: **Ailesdelincroyable

**De:** Kai Hiwatari

**Objet:** RE Tu fais un épouvantable patron

Parce CA ça va m'aider à être attentif.

_Kai Hiwatari_

_PDG_

_Entreprises Hiwatari_

**A:** Kai Hiwatari

**De:** IceColdCool

**Objet:** Je ne sais pas si tu sais...

Ils peuvent totalement t'entendre taper, ils ont juste trop peur pour te le dire.

_- Ton tendre secrétaire (Qui aimerais rentrer bientôt à la maison et qui pense qu'il mérite une augmentation... et aussi un perroquet)_

P.s. Tu devrais changer ton mot de passe en quelque chose qui constitue un peu plus un défi. Le nom de ton petit ami n'est pas seulement incroyablement facile à deviner m'a aussi fait remonter mon dernier repas à la bouche.

-o-

_Connexion..._

_Meilleur Que Toi a rejoint la conversation._

_(22:30) Vivant Dans Tes Rêves dit:_

Hey, où es-tu maintenant ?

_(22:32) Meilleur Que Toi dit:_

Je n'en suis même plus sûr... J'ai demandé à Tala dans quel pays nous étions et il m'a juste marmonné des malédictions. Je sais que je suis dans un aéroport...

_(22:32) Vivant Dans Tes Rêves dit:_

Tu commences à regretter d'avoir une si grande organisation ?

_(22:33) Meilleur Que Toi dit:_

Je commence à regretter que tu n'abandonne pas ton job et aies « b**** par Kai » en tant que titre de job et description. Tu pourrais venir avec

_(22:34) Vivant Dans Tes Rêves dit:_

Et rater les joies quotidiennes du travail de videur ? Rien qu'aujourd'hui un gars complètement saoul a -presque- établi un record. Il y a des moments très excitants.

_(22:34) Meilleur Que Toi dit:_

Tu vas bien ?

_(22:35) Vivant Dans Tes Rêves dit:_

Bien sûr. La noix droite de ce type n'est pas prête de parler en bon termes avec lui pour un moment quoique...

_(22:36) Meilleur Que Toi dit:_

Tu as été traîner avec des crétins ?

_(22:37) Vivant Dans Tes Rêves dit:_

Seulement sur base d'une relation purement professionnelle. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te préfère toujours. En parlant de- quand rentres-tu à la maison ?

_(22:37) Meilleur Que Toi dit:_

Aussi tôt que possible.

_(22:39) Vivant Dans Tes Rêves dit:_

Tu me manques

_(22:40) Meilleur Que Toi dit:_

Ouais, toi aussi.

_(22:41) Meilleur Que Toi dit:_

Je dois y aller. Tala s'est réveillé et le type derrière moi dans la queue à l'air de vouloir me tuer ou me violer.

_(22:41) Vivant Dans Tes Rêves dit:_

Et tu t'inquiètes à propos de moi qui m'amuse avec un crétin. Sois prudent.

_(22:41) Meilleur Que Toi dit:_

Je t'aime.

_Meilleur Que Toi a quitté la conversation._

_Déconnexion..._

-o-

**Kai Hiwatari** s'emmerde profondément

_Il y a 12 minutes **Tala Ivanov **aime ça_

_**Commentaires**_

**Bryan Kuznetsov** Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne peux même pas faire de pause toilettes ?

_Il y a 6 minutes 2 personnes aiment ça_

**Kai Hiwatari** Tu es hilarant. Sauve-moi.

_Il y a 3 minutes_

-o-

_Connexion..._

_Porte Bien le Costume a rejoint la conversation_

_(08:42) Porte Bien le Costume dit:_

Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

_(08:43) Fous le Camp et Meurs dit:_

Quoi ?

_(08:44) Porte Bien le Costume dit:_

Une vieille dame hystérique a appelé le bureau et demandé à me parler. Elle disait qu'elle avait des nouvelles à propos de ma mère, morte il y a bien longtemps.

_(08:44) Fous le Camp et Meurs dit:_

Non !

_(08:44) Porte Bien le Costume dit:_

Mais, malheureusement, elle a raccroché avant que je puisse attraper le téléphone.

_(08:46) Fous le Camp et Meurs dit:_

Le culot de certaines personnes.

_(08:47) Porte Bien le Costume dit:_

Je sais ! Malheureusement, le meeting était tellement perturbé que nous avons dû le reporter.

_(08:47) Fous le Camp et Meurs dit:_

Au moins, il en est ressorti du bien alors

_(08:51) Porte Bien le Costume dit:_

Merci

_(08:53) Fous le Camp et Meurs dit:_

Reviens vite à la maison.

_(08:54) Porte Bien le Costume dit:_

Je fais de mon mieux. Encore une semaine.

_(08:54) Fous le Camp et Meurs dit:_

Une surprise t'attendra

_(08:56) Porte Bien le Costume dit:_

Je suis intrigué. Indices ?

_(08:56) Fous le Camp et Meurs dit:_

Commence avec S et rime avec surprise

_(08:57) Porte Bien le Costume dit:_

Tu aurais simplement pu dire non...

_(08:58) Porte Bien le Costume dit:_

L'enfer m'appelle.

_(08:58) Fous le Camp et Meurs dit:_

Je t'aime.

_(09:02) Porte Bien le Costume dit:_

Reste en standby pour le prochain appel de la vieille dame (On m'a dit que ta voix était très convaincante)

_Porte Bien le Costume a quitté la conversation_

_Déconnexion..._

-o-

**A:** Ailesdelincroyable

**De:** Kai Hiwatari

**Objet:** Rapports

Pourrais-tu me transférer ces rapports dont nous avons parlé hier ? J'ai une réunion à 15 heures (mon heure) et ils pourraient de toute évidence m'être utiles en tant que supports.

_Kai Hiwatari_

_PDG_

_Entreprises Hiwatari_

**A:** Ailesdelincroyable

**De:** Kai Hiwatari

**Objet:** Ignore mon dernier email

Il se fait que, quand je cherche l'email de Tyson (comme par hasard connu sur mon ordinateur en tant que Stupidface), c'est en fait plutôt facile de cliquer sur le tien (enregistré sous Tombeurduracuire ). Qui aurait deviné ?

_Kai Hiwatari_

_PDG_

_Entreprises Hiwatari_

**A:** Kai Hiwatari

**De:** Ailesdelincroyable

**Objet:** RE Ignore mon dernier email

J'espère que l'inverse n'est jamais arrivé auparavant. Je détesterais Tyson en sachant qu'il lit des trucs que tu m'envoies.

Comment ça va avec ces réunions constantes ? As-tu arrêté d'écouter et commencé à répondre aux requêtes avec un mawashi gueri dans la tronche ? Parce que ce serait génial.

Tu me manques.

Bry

**A:** Ailesdelincroyable

**De:** Kai Hiwatari

**Objet:** RE RE Ignore mon dernier email

Ce serait bien, pas vrai ? Je devrais m'arranger pour que tu m'apprennes à faire ça. Devine quoi ? On fait une pause dans les prochains jours alors je prend l'avion ce soir (Après ma réunion. Heureusement, si Tyson revient avec les rapports, je sortirai tôt)

_Kai Hiwatari_

_PDG_

_Entreprises Hiwatari_

-o-

**Kai Hiwatari** a oublié comment fonctionnent ses jambes

_Il y a 2 minutes **Bryan Kuznetsov** aime ça_

* * *

**XxLe MilieuxX**

* * *

_Connexion..._

_Inconcevable! a rejoint la conversation_

_(11:42) Tombeurduracuire dit:_

De retour au travail ?

_(11:42) Tombeurduracuire dit:_

... Y a-t-il une chance que tu aies changé mon nom d'utilisateur ?

_(11:44) Inconcevable! dit:_

Je suis offensé que tu le demandes. Bien sûr, je l'ai fait.

_(11:45) Mortel et Incurable dit:_

Bien mieux

_(11:45) Inconcevable! dit:_

Ca casse l'ambiance.

_(11:47) Mortel et Incurable dit:_

Désolé- J'ai une réputation à préserver.

_(11:48) Mortel et Incurable dit:_

Où es-tu maintenant ?

_(11:50) Inconcevable! dit:_

Hum... Espagne. Demain, ce sera l'Italie pour trois jours, et ensuite je rentre à la maison une semaine.

_(11:51) Mortel et Incurable dit:_

Tu ne te fatigues pas ?

_(11:53) Inconcevable! dit:_

C'est ce à quoi sert cette semaine à la maison.

_(11:53) Mortel et Incurable dit:_

Je ne vais pas me plaindre

_(11:54) Inconcevable! dit:_

Serait-ce une promesse ?

_(11:55) Mortel et Incurable dit:_

Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne rentres pas pour le découvrir ?

_(11:57) Inconcevable! dit:_

Offre acceptée... dans quatre jours.

_(12:00) Mortel et Incurable dit:_

Je déteste ça. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de te déplacer personnellement partout comme ça ?

_(12:04) Inconcevable! dit:_

Les gens ne sont pas effrayés par un coup de téléphone. Quand j'apparais en personne, ils écoutent avec un peu plus d'attention. Ca veut dire que j'ai juste à les contacter une fois par année plutôt que de leur téléphoner toutes les semaines.

_(12:05) Mortel et Incurable dit:_

Fais-moi confiance, tu es bien assez effrayant au téléphone. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça.

_(12:06) Inconcevable! dit:_

Je vais croire que c'est un compliment et dire merci ?

_(12:06) Mortel et Incurable dit:_

Probablement, et ce serait mieux. Écoute, si parcourir sans arrêt le monde est supposé réduire le nombre de contact avec ces gens, alors pourquoi es-tu -toujours- en voyage ?

_(12:07) Inconcevable! dit:_

Tu exagères, je ne suis pas tout le temps en voyage. Je suis juste fort occupé.

_(12:08) Mortel et Incurable dit:_

Ouais, peu importe.

_(12:09) Inconcevable! dit:_

Écoute, nous parlerons quand je rentrerai après l'Italie, d'accord ?

_(12:13) Mortel et Incurable dit:_

Très bien, soit. Je dois y aller.

_Mortel et Incurable a quitté la conversation_

_(12:13) Inconcevable! dit:_

Att-

_(12:13) Inconcevable! dit:_

Je t'aime.

_Déconnexion..._

-o-

**Kai Hiwatari** déteste la nourriture servie dans les avions

_Samedi à 12:23 **Tala Ivanov** aime ça_

**Bryan Kuznetsov** est passé de « en couple » à « c'est compliqué »

_Lundi à 15:54_

-o-

**A: **Ailesdelincroyable

**De:** IceColdCool

**Objet:** Prend l'avion maintenant

Ce que tu lui as dit la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vus a transformé Kai en une (encore plus) maussade petite salope qui semble vouloir emmener le monde entier dans sa sombre dépression. Tu dois réparer ça.

-Tala

**A:** IceColdCool

**De: **Ailesdelincroyable

**Objet:** Non.

Dis-lui de se sortir de là et d'arrêter d'être un emmerdeur. Il sait comment réparer ça.

-Bryan

**A:** Ailesdelincroyable

**De:** IceColdCool

**Objet:** Bordel de merde

Je ne suis pas ton conseiller conjugal. Je me fous de savoir qui a dit quoi. J'ai juste besoin que Kai soit lui-même. C'est mon patron et mon meilleur ami mais je ne suis pas capable de lui parler comme toi tu le fais. Amène-ton cul par ici _s'il te plait_.

-Tala

**A:** IceColdCool

**De:** Ailesdelincroyable

**Objet:** RE Bordel de merde

Je t'ai déjà donné la réponse. Dis à Kai de cesser d'être un accro du travail et de passer peut-être plus de trois secondes à la maison de temps en temps, peut-être qu'alors il n'aurait pas l'impression d'être une pauvre merde.

-Bryan

-o-

**Bryan Kuznetsov** est passé de « c'est compliqué » à « célibataire »

_Vendredi à 09:32_

-o-

**Kai Hiwatari** Parfois, quand je suis seul, je lève les yeux vers les étoiles et pense « Va te faire voir aussi »

_Vendredi à 19:01_

-o-

**A:** Ailesdelincroyable

**De:** Kai Hiwatari

**Objet:** C'est ce que je crois, ce que je sens ?

Je t'en prie, parle-moi. Je continue à t'appeler mais tu refuses de décrocher le téléphone

_Kai Hiwatari_

_PDG_

_Entreprises Hiwatari_

**A:** Kai Hiwatari

**De:** Ailesdelincroyable

**Objet:** Il n'y a rien à ajouter

Nous avons parlé, Kai. Nous avons parlé et ça ne marchera pas. Je veux quelqu'un qui soit vraiment là, à la maison, quand j'ai besoin de lui. Merde, je veux quelqu'un qui n'a pas besoin de dépendre d'emails pour rester en contact avec moi.

Passe à autre chose.

-Bryan

**A:** Ailesdelincroyable

**De:** Kai Hiwatari

**Objet:** Et si

Et si je rentrais à la maison là, tout de suite ? J'annule tout ce qui est prévu pour le mois suivant et je passe tout mon temps avec toi. Je te le promet.

_Kai Hiwatari_

_PDG_

_Entreprises Hiwatari_

**A:** Kai Hiwatari

**De:** Ailesdelincroyable

**Objet:** Ne fais rien

Et que se passera-t-il le mois d'après ? Tu t'en retourneras à ta routine et je serai chanceux de te voir chaque troisième weekend ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas juste.

J'ai commencé à fréquenter d'autres personnes. Peut-être devrais-tu faire de même?

-Bryan

**A:** Kai Hiwatari

**De:** IceColdCool

**Objet:** RE FWD Ne fais rien

Il a un point.

Peut-être serait-ce mieux si tu essayais de passer à autre chose ? Je connais quelques personnes qui pourraient être intéressées...

-Tala

**A:** IceColdCool

**De:** Kai Hiwatari

**Objet:** Je préférerais manger la cuisine de Tyson

Ne suggère JAMAIS que j'aille à un rendez-vous arrangé, surtout par toi. Rien que l'idée me file des frissons... des frissons désagréables.

Je ne peux pas. Aussi fifille et pathétique que cela puisse paraître- J'aime Bryan. Je ne pense pas être capable de passer à autre chose que lui. Et savoir qu'il fréquente d'autres personnes me rend physiquement malade

_Kai Hiwatari_

_PDG_

_Entreprises Hiwatari_

**A:** Kai Hiwatari

**De:** IceColdCool

**Objet:** Qu'avez-vous fait de Kai ?

Alors va le retrouver

Rien ne t'en empêche. Sérieusement, où est le Kai que je connaissais ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas trouvé ces prétendants potentiels de Bryan et leur a tous carrément mis une droite dans la mâchoire ? Pourquoi es-tu toujours ici ?

-Tala

**A:** IceColdCool

**De:** Kai Hiwatari

**Objet:** Je ne peux pas

Je ne peux pas simplement me lever et partir et tu le sais mieux que quiconque.

_Kai Hiwatari_

_PDG_

_Entreprises Hiwatari_

**A:** Kai Hiwatari

**De:** IceColdCool

**Objet:** Je comprend pourquoi il t'a quitté

Tu es pitoyable. Tu abandonnes le gars que tu aime pour signer quelques contrats.

-Tala

**A:** IceColdCool

**De:** Kai Hiwatari

**Objet:** Aucun

Et que se passera-t-il si je ne suis pas la pour « signer quelques contrats » et que cette branche de la compagnie fait faillite ? Que se passera-t-il pour les gens qui comptent sur leur boulot pour avoir de quoi manger tous les jours ? Je ne peux pas juste abandonner mes responsabilités, Tala.

_Kai Hiwatari_

_PDG_

_Entreprises Hiwatari_

**A:** Kai Hiwatari

**De:** IceColdCool

**Objet:** RE Aucun

Tu es égoïste et tu te fais passer pour un martyr avec ça. Redescend sur terre.

-Tala

* * *

**xX Une Fin Xx**

* * *

**Kai Hiwatari **vient juste de célébrer son 30e anniversaire dans une pièce pleine de gens qu'il n'a jamais vus auparavant

_Samedi à 22:38_

_**Commentaires**_

**Bryan Kuznetsov** C'est une des choses les plus déprimantes que j'aie jamais entendues. Tu es à Moscou, n'est-ce pas ? Viens et on ira boire un verre ensemble.

_Samedi à 22:41_

**Kai Hiwatari** Sérieusement ?

_Samedi à 22:47_

**Bryan Kuznetsov** Bien sûr. Ca fait quelques années et j'aimerais te revoir. J'habite toujours au même endroit.

_Samedi à 22:52_

-o-

**A:** Brylicieux

**De:** ArmuredeCendres

**Objet:** Je m'ennuie

Que fais-tu ?

-Kai

**A:** ArmuredeCendres

**De:** Brylicieux

**Objet:** Comment as-tu trouvé cette adresse ?

Et, à cet égard, que se passe-t-il avec la nouvelle adresse que tu arbores ?

-Bryan

**A:** Brylicieux

**De:** ArmuredeCendres

**Objet: **Tala

J'ai essayé ton ancienne adresse, mais on m'a dit qu'elle était inactive, alors j'ai demandé à Tala et il m'a donné ta nouvelle. En ce qui concerne mon adresse- tu as changé la tienne, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas ?

-Kai

**A:** ArmuredeCendres

**De:** Brylicieux

**Objet:** Touché

Tu as raison. Alors, comment vas-tu ? C'était bien de se revoir le weekend.

-Bryan

**A:** Brylicieux

**De:** ArmuredeCendres

**Objet:** RE Touché

C'était bien, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait si longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus.

... tu voudrais qu'on sorte diner un jour, cette semaine ?

-Kai

**A:** ArmuredeCendres

**De:** Brylicieux

**Objet:** Ca dépend

Pour combien de temps es-tu en ville ?

J'adorerais diner avec toi Kai, mais tu sais que ça n'ira pas plus loin, d'accord ? Je suis passé à autre chose et (heureusement) toi aussi. Et j'ai toujours besoin des mêmes choses que dont j'avais besoin avant -que tu as déjà prouvé être incapable de me donner. Alors, si on dîne ensemble, ce sera seulement en tant qu'amis.

-Bry

**A:** Brylicieux

**De:** ArmuredeCendres

**Objet:** Un ami de plus, ça peut le faire

Je suis indéfiniment en ville. L'année dernière (mon cerveau voudrait te dire le 24 avril à 15:09, mais je crains que tu ne sois effrayé), j'ai nommé Tala à ma place. J'ai réalisé que l'atmosphère des hôtels et les porteurs pimpants me rendaient malade. Alors maintenant, Tala s'en va « jet-setter » partout dans le monde et moi, je suis... retraité, je suppose ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que je le sens. Je me suis arrangé pour rester occupé.

Amis alors ? Tu penses quoi d'un amical festin mexicain ? J'ai l'impression que mes artères n'ont pas été assez bouchées dans cette vie.

-Kai

**A:** ArmuredeCendres

**De:** Brylicieux

**Objet:**Tu l'as dit

Tu as bien raison, tu sais. Je veux quelque chose qui tienne plus du fromage que de la nourriture. Demain soir ?

-Bry

P.s. Je suis heureux d'entendre que tu as laissé tomber ce job. Tala s'en sort comment ? Je sais qu'il t'a accompagné la plupart du temps mais il doit se débrouiller seul, pas vrai ?

**A:** Brylicieux

**De:** ArmuredeCendres

**Objet: **Okay, c'est demain

Tala passe des moments inoubliables. Il a reçu son perroquet (tu savais que ces choses peuvent vivre jusqu'à 60 ans ? M. Fientes-en-or sera probablement toujours là bien longtemps après que nous soyons partis) et je pense que, même s'il n'avait pas ce travail, il ne serait de toute façon jamais chez lui. Tu sais qu'il n'a jamais apprécié de rester trop longtemps au même endroit.

J'attends demain avec impatience

-Kai

-o-

_Connexion..._

_Accroche-Toi, Nous Chutons a rejoint la conversation_

_(14:31) Esprit Gamin dit:_

Hey, Kai. Quoi de neuf ?

_(14:34) Accroche-Toi, Nous Chutons dit:_

Occupé, comme toujours. Je suis supposé aider à remettre cette association caritative sur pieds, mais ma tête semble plus concernée par le fait d'abuser de mes connexions plutôt que par celui de faire un quelconque changement.

_(14:34) Esprit Gamin dit:_

Ca a l'air... intéressant?

_(14:35) Accroche-Toi, Nous Chutons dit:_

C'est juste mon superbe talent de conteur d'histoires en plein travail. Ca ne l'est pas vraiment, mais ça me donne quelque chose à faire et, parfois, je dois aller à des balls de charité et porter mes chapeaux idiots (C'est une chance que je supporte surtout des associations pour enfants. Pour eux, la dignité n'a pas d'importance).

_(14:36) Esprit Gamin dit:_

Non, je suppose que ça n'en a pas. Je me suis bien amusé hier. Prêt pour une seconde fois ?

_(14:38) Accroche-Toi, Nous Chutons dit:_

Toujours. Où/Quand?

_(14:41) Esprit Gamin dit:_

C'est une surprise/Ce soir

_(14:42) Accroche-Toi, Nous Chutons dit:_

Comme amis ?

_(14:43) Esprit Gamin dit:_

Comme amis.

-o-

**Kai Hiwatari** a une fois de plus oublié comment fonctionnent ses jambes.

_Mercredi à 23:45_

-o-

**Bryan Kuznetsov** est en couple avec **Kai Hiwatari**

_Vendredi à 10:00_

_**Commentaires**_

**Tala Ivanov** Quoi ? Comment se fait-il que je n'en savais rien ?

_Samedi à 01:17_

**Bryan Kuznetsov** Kai était trop occupé à utiliser ses mains pour autre chose :)

_Samedi à 07:32_

**Tyson Granger** Ca va ! Ca va ! Je ne veux pas en savoir plus !

_Samedi à 08:28 4 personnes aiment ça_

-o-

**Kai Hiwatari** pense que les cravates originales sont maintenant derrière lui

_Vendredi à 16:07_

_**Commentaires**_

**Bryan Kuznetsov** Laquelle portes-tu cette fois ?

_Vendredi à 16:10_

**Kai Hiwatari** Tu promets de ne pas rire ?

_Vendredi à 16:11_

**Tala Ivanov** Non.

_Vendredi à 16:12_

**Ray Kon** Non.

_Vendredi à 16:12_

**Bryan Kuznetsov** Non- Dis-nous quand même

_Vendredi à 16:12_

**Kai Hiwatari** ... Capitaine Planète... Et j'en ai une de Planétaire pour toi, Bry

_Vendredi à 16:14 2 personnes aiment ça_

**Bryan Kuznetsov** Oh, adieu dignité. Quand viendras-tu amener les monstruosités ?

_Vendredi à 16:16_

**Kai Hiwatari** Je suis en route maintenant

_Vendredi à 16:18_

**Tala Ivanov** Je veux des photos !

_Vendredi à 18:35_

-o-

**Bryan Kuznetsov** pense que, s'il peut survivre à des cravates assorties et ridicules, il peut survivre à tout

_Vendredi à 19:42_

* * *

**Et voilà ! C'était ma première traduction.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je transférerai les reviews à Panda (traduites !). **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**


End file.
